homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110215-Sidelined
allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:09 -- AT: Have you changed yourr mind yet CC: Fuck no CC: but this fucking ship is busted CC: ARRRRGH AT: You prrobablly shoulldn't hit it if that's what you're doing AT: And it's prrobablly forr the best CC: I'm not CC: I'm hitting everyfucking thing else CC: til I can blow off enough steam to fix it AT: Nyarrlla, you don't need it right now AT: You reallly don't. CC: I don't? CC: I am dying AT: Eitherr option, accorrding to you, lleads to death AT: Corrrect? CC: No CC: One of them has a chance for success AT: They both do. CC: And at least I'd die on my own terms AT: Is that what this is about AT: Wrresting contrroll AT: Do you bellieve that you'lll just find yourrsellf llaying therre, allone? AT: Untended? AT: ? CC: Of course not AT: And how do you intend to deall with that CC: Why does everyone think I'm trying to fight her head the fuck on? CC: It's a goddamned infiltration AT: I am asking you a question CC: I'm not fucking stupid CC: I'm sneaking in and out CC: That's how I'm dealing with it AT: But you won't find you ALLONE AT: And how woulld you get you out. CC: Easily, if I had the ship to get in in thw efirst damn place CC: I'm not hopeless here CC: Except that I'm fucking stranded CC: And everyone else wants to rush in and get fucked up alongside me AT: How woulld you get you into the ship. AT: No AT: I'm trrying to keep you frrom taking that apprroach CC: There's plenty of room CC: It's a shuttle AT: Who is going to do that AT: No CC: And tell that to Aaisha AT: How woulld you MOVE you into the ship. AT: Without being seen. CC: Being quick and stealthy CC: How did you think? CC: Besides, the other me's horns are gone AT: That's llike hallf of yourr weight CC: That's eighty pounds down right there AT: At LLEAST. AT: But it AT: You reallize how risky it is CC: Yes CC: Extremely apparent CC: Not stupid, remember? AT: How downrright STUPID risky it is. AT: Coming frrom me. CC: Yes, I know AT: I know when the time forr taking risks is and you're not thinking cllearrlly. AT: Pllease, llisten to me AT: How llong have you been awake? CC: Days on days AT: Do you think that you're thinking cllearrlly. CC: It's either go in and succeed or go in and die CC: And have someone else go in and die CC: Judging from Aaisha's plan AT: What pllan CC: She and Ramira want to go in instead AT: Why does no one TELLL ME ABOUT THESE THINGS. AT: Absollutelly not CC: And the plan includes pissong off VIGIL too CC: LIKE FUCK am I letting this shit happen CC: At least not without my being there CC: And I CAN'T AT: We can FIGURRE THIS OUT. AT: Stop trrying to do everrything yourrsellf. CC: There is nothing to figure out AT: WRRONG. CC: And I'm not AT: Yes you arre AT: You're lliterrallly trrying to do everrything by yourrsellf AT: You werre gonna go afterr Jack, you're gonna trry this AT: Know yourr llimits. CC: You already talked me down from Jack CC: It's irrelevant AT: And know that no matterr how bad things seem llike they're gonna get, that alll of us arre backing you up. CC: You're not talking me down from this AT: Especiallly me. CC: Even though I can't act on it anyway AT: LListen I just want you to know that even if Scarrllet does somehow get you AT: I'm a thief AT: I'lll take you back. CC: If she does get me, I'd rather you just kill me CC: You can steal my life that way AT: Nyarrlla I'm not going to killl you when I can save you CC: And if you can't? AT: I can. AT: Don't doubt me, Aesona. CC: You're doubting me AT: I'm doubting yourr judgement afterr days without slleep. CC: I'm doubting how long I have til I keel over CC: I'm doubting that I can just wait like everyone says CC: Time is my fucking domain CC: I'm not waiting for shit AT: Time is just as much waiting as doing. CC: Not when you're entire role here is to manipulate it CC: To tell it what to do CC: Time is supposed to be what I make it CC: What good is that if I'm fucking powerless? AT: You're not powerrlless CC: Bullshit AT: You arren't. CC: Bullshit CC: Why am I stuck sitting here while the other me is at her fucking whim? CC: When she's sitting on her goddamned pedestal carving my fucking horns AT: Because she's not pllaying the same game as you AT: You're trrying to fight herr on herr terrms AT: Within herr rulles AT: Because that's what she's trrying to forrce you to do AT: To do what SHE wants AT: You werre so surre that she was bad at manipullation that you're lliterrallly going to delliverr yourrsellf TO herr. AT: BOTH of you. CC: SHE FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME AT: I KNOW AT: I KNOW WHAT SHE DID. CC: SHE'S HOLDING ME HOSTAGE AND KILLING ME SLOWLY AT: I know CC: This is not a game CC: No one is playing here CC: It's not a matter of what she wants CC: Or luring me around CC: If I stay, I fucking die CC: If I go, I at least have a chance CC: Either that or I fucking die CC: This isn't manipulation CC: THIS IS WAR AT: Nyarrlla. AT: Shut the fuck up. AT: This is SCARRLLET. AT: HERR WARR IS MANIPULLATION, YOU MORRON. AT: HOW LLONG DO YOU THINK SHE'S BEEN DOING THIS? CC: I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT SHE'S BEEN DOING AT: You're CC: I KNEW SHE HAD SKILL AT THIS CC: THIS IS WHAT I DO CC: AND SHE'S THOROUGHLY BEATEN ME CC: SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME HERE CC: YOU'RE JUST THROWING IT BACK AT MY FACE THAT I WAS A SUCKER AT: I CC: BEFORE SHE GOT HER LITERAL CLAWS ON ME AT: I'm sorrry -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:42 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla